ghostsfandomcom-20200223-history
Amityville Horror House
112 Ocean Avenue is a house in New York in which one of the most famous and well documented hauntings in history occured. It is more commonly known as the Amityville Bloody Horror Story. House History 112 Ocean Avenue is a large dutch colonial house and was not the site of paranormal activity until an event on November 13th, 1974. The house at the time was occupied by the DeFeo family on that night the eldes son Ronald DeFeo Jr. brutally killed his parents Ronald DeFeo Sr. and Louise DeFeo and four siblings John, Marc, Allison DeFeo|Allison, and Dawn DeFeo, Ronald (Who was 23 at the time) believed that he had been possessed by the a demon. The house remained vacant for 12 months after the murders before it was bought by Lutz family. Allison DeFeo Allison DeFeo is one of the children of Ronald DeFeo Sr. and Louise DeFeo who was murdered by her eldest sibling. And now haunts the house they lived and died in 112 Ocean Avenue Amityville, New York. she was 13 when she died. Dawn DeFeo Dawn DeFeo is one of the children of Ronald DeFeo Sr. and Louise DeFeo who was murdered by her eldest sibling. And now haunts the house they lived and died in, she was 18 when she died. Haunting After the Lutz's moved into the house strange paranormal activities began. When the Lutzs first moved in a priest visited the house to preform a blessing for the victims of the murder. When he sprayed holy water in the house a male spirit cleary said to the priest "Get out!". The priest did not mention this to the Lutzs. At first the things were only minor such as objects moving and strange stenches but then the entity(s) haunting the house became violent. The Lutz's reported that apparations began appearing and members of the family suddenly experience sudden violent random mood changes. And the worst was still to come. Temperatures in the house changed violently from bone chilling cold to unbareablly hot, swarms of flies invaded the sewing and children's rooms. And constant loss of the phone service. Eventually the spirits began to physically harm the family, mysterious scratches appeared on family members bodies. And comunications were being made to the youngest member of the family by an evil entity. The Lutzs again attempted to bless the house. When they tryed a corus of voices rang out in the house saying: "Will you stop!?". And then a chain of terrible things occured. On January 14, 1976 the Lutzs left the house indefinatly. After the Lutzs left the houses paranormal activity was minor. Only occasional feelings of over whelming dread or some objects moving around according to some visitors. Eventually the haunting stopped and there has been no paranormal activiy since. Hoax? Some skeptics believe the Lutzs lied about the events in their house. Even some ghost believers were skeptical due to the unusually high amount of paranormal activity. However others such as the priest who attempted to bless the house believe it was true. Most will never know as the house is strangely silent today. Category:Haunted buildings in New York